hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Julian
General Julian is a Jock who attended Hearst High. He is the first Main Story Character that is unlocked and is admitted to the MC's school in Level 2, after completing the quest, Footbrawl. Julian's Story Julian used to attend Hearst High with many of the other main story characters in the game, but transferred to the player's school due to the football coach at Hearst High always benching him for Max, the main enemy of the player's new school along with Kara. Appearance Julian has black hair in a caesar cut hairstyle, brown eyes and tan skin tone. He wears the Level 7 Jock outfit with slight colour variation; the white and red has been inverted. Unlike most of the other main story characters, his outfit does not change that often in seasonal updates. When he was still at Hearst High, Julian wore a green, orange and white jersey with the number 88 on the front. Green and orange appears to be the Hearst High school colors. Personality & Characteristics He has some anger issues which can cause some minor trouble around the school but he is an all around good guy who is always willing to go the extra mile when his friends need his help. His classmate help quest is called Anger Management. He is really popular and attractive as lot of girls have crushes on Julian including Autumn and Kallie, and Payton has nonchalantly admitted her physical attraction to him during the linrary quests, saying she likes seeing him take his shirt off. He is also afraid of snakes according to The Perfect Prank. He used to bully Nishan which made Nishan a little concerned that Julian would keep harassing him even when he does transfer to a new school. Julian can make people around him tough like he did with Payton in The Perfect Prank. His main abilities involve sports, namely football. Though it should be noted he has many other skills. He's also alright at playing basketball, shown in The Final Challenge. Ezra has said Julian is a great drummer for the band. In the help quest, Feel The Glee its learned he also has a particularly great singing voice and enjoys singing to himself when he works out. In The Question he also shows his singing talent, which is inpressive enough to draw a crowd. He struggles with academics but always can do better when he accepts help from his friends. In-Game Description On the football field, Julian is a brave, confident, and loyal teammate. And off the field? He stands up for his friends just as fiercely! Whether you need someone dependable watching your back or just someone faithful by your side, there's no better person to call! Relationships Hope Hope is Julian's younger sister. They were incredibly close when they were younger and he cares deeply for her. However, he can be very overprotective of her and, if no one stops him, will resort to violence if anyone hurts her. He still sees her as a child which was shown in Cross-Town Dance when he starts interrogating the person that Payton and the MC sets up with Hope and won't let them dance together. Dad In Anger Management, he expresses that he has an up and down relationship with his father, who strongly encourages him to hone his athletic abilities but verbally abuses him when the issue of his intellect and grades is called into question. He believes that Julian will only ever be good at football. In School Overnight, he mentions that he and his father enjoy going out camping together very frequently. Autumn It is hinted at numerous times that Julian and Autumn like each other. He gets jealous when he finds out that Autumn and Wes have "history" in The Mystery and instantly decides they can't trust him despite not knowing him that well. He also puts in a lot of effort into planning Autumn's birthday party in The Last Minute Birthday Party and he remembers everything she likes such as her favourite bakery and what camera she likes. When the MC arm-wrestles with him in The Science Fair, the MC can easily distract him by saying Autumn is behind him, wearing a bikini. It's also apparent they spend a lot of time together alone such as in Do You Know Julian?, he says that he often watches horror movies with Autumn and in The Not-So Party Girl, he says that he and Autumn often play field hockey together. Kallie Kallie has a noticeable crush on Julian. When they are first introduced to each other, she starts blushing when he shakes her hand and is seen staring at him when he take off his shirt, saying the MC is lucky to be dating him if they are. He, on the other hand, seems completely oblivious to this but he is very protective of her, demonstrated when he glares at Connor while he was talking to Kallie, and then followed it up with an insult. Nishan During their time together at Hearst High, Julian used to bully Nishan and called him names like Nerditron and Hide and Go Geek. But Julian is able to make amends with him after they play chess together In Slumber Party, Julian and Nishan decide to have a horror movie marathon while the girls are having a slumber party and they even work together to prank them. Julian and Nishan are now close friends. Even though Julian still calls Nishan a geek from time to time, he protects Nishan from anyone who is picking on him and even takes part in some of his weird experiments. Max Warren Back at Hearst High, Julian and Max were rivals and enemies. Max was the football captain so Julian had to do anything that Max wanted in order to get playing time on the field and even then, Julian did not get to play much. It is hinted at that the reason why Max didn't let Julian play is that he was threatened by Julian's talent. Julian and Max often get into fights, both physical and verbal, and still hate each other, even though they go to different schools. Connor It's shown in the Extra Credit side quests that both Julian and Connor both know a lot about camping and the wilderness. They seem to get along pretty well for this reason. Trivia *Julian also mentions in the quest, Dungeons and Dorkness that he has dog named Warrior. *In level 28 of Extra Credit, it's learned that on the school's football team, he plays the Running Back position. *In level 35 of Extra Credit, Connor refers to Julian as the Quarterback for the school's football team. This conflicts with level 28 when Payton confirms he is actually the Runningback. So Connor is either meant to be incorrect or it's a continuity error on the writer's part. It's also confirmed in Hearst School Story that Julian is the Running back. *In the main story quest Dream Team, Julian mentions he is not very good at throwing and specifically states this is why he is a Runningback and not a quarterback. So any time he is referred to as a Quarterback in side quests is continuity error *In Soccer Sabotage, he seems to accidentally admit he has a secret fear of clowns. *In Do You Know Julian?, we learn he's a fan of Michael Jordan and has his poster on his bedroom wall. *In Summer Roadtrip, we learn his favorite professional football player's name Ricardo Leon. This likely is a reference to the Spanish Footballer, Ricardo Leon Brito. *In Party Animals he adopts a goat he names "Colonel Gruff" whom he gives to his uncle, who is a farmer. *Julian's car is a red mustang he got from his father, as learned in Fast and Curious *Julian is either 16 or 17 years old. He is known to be older than Hope, who is 15, and he can drive on his own. In the band quests Mia mentions she and the band are all under 18. Pictures JULIAN_(HEARST_HIGH).png|Julian's Hearst High Football Uniform JULIAN.png|Julian Default Outfit JULIAN_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Julian Summer Outfit First JULIAN_(SUMMER_OUTFIT_2).png|Julian Summer Outfit Second JULIAN_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Julian Winter Outfit JULIAN_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Julian Easter Outfit JULIAN_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT).png|Julian Halloween Outfit Makeover_(Formal_Julian).png|Formal Julian Makeover Outfit Makeover_(Lifeguard_Julian).png|Lifeguard Julian Makeover Outfit Category:Main Story Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters